


This Might Hurt For A Second

by Booberfraggle



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: World Tour (2020)
Genre: Ear Piercings, F/F, Fluff, Needles, Riff and carol are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Barb pierces Poppy's ears.(TW: needles and ear piercings, not graphic or anything but tagging just to be safe!!)
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	This Might Hurt For A Second

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...I see a series abt liddol creatures and i go 💞💞💞 also happy pride month all of the trolls are GAY.

"Are you sure you're up for this poptart?" A piercing, especially someone's first piercing, could be kind of painful. Barb would be damned before she ever did anything that could hurt Poppy again.

It had taken her off guard when the pop queen had asked for one. Earrings weren't exclusive to rock trolls, so her asking for one wasn't weird, but Poppy had come to her. Maybe Poppy trusted her more with piercings? The queen had three piercings of her own, all of them she had done by herself.

Even the experience of doing it on another person wasn't foreign, she'd given Riff a piercing. She had helped Carol with one of her piercings. She wasn't an expert by any means, but she did know what she was doing. So, why is this any different?

The pop queen showed no signs of being scared. Barb had told her it was going to hurt, especially the first one, and Poppy didn't seem to mind the thought of that at all.

"Barb, I promise I'm gonna be fine!! I want this, that way we can match!!"

The bright smile that was thrown the rock troll's way was enough convincing, so Barb got to work. As she began to sanitize the other's ears, the pop troll let out a small squeak. The rock troll immediately stopped. "Poppy, you good?" Poppy nodded, her face brightening with embarrassment. "Yeah, so sorry Barb, it's just a lot colder than I thought it'd be!!" 

Barb sighed in relief, going back to work. She pulled out a needle and a lighter, flicking until a bright flame was lit. 

"What's that supposed to do?" Poppy asked curiously. Barb didn't take her eyes off the needle as she responded, "It's to sterilize the needle." 

The flicked the lighter back off, absentmindedly grabbing the peroxide once more to clean the needle. Poppy watched her fellow queen work. She could tell this wasn't Barb's first time doing this. Poppy could help but find her adorable, especially the way she stuck her tounge out in concentration. 

"Alright, you sure you're ready for this? I wont be able to stop once I start."

"I am absolutely positive!!!"

To say it went smoothly would be a lie. Poppy couldn't help the yelp of pain she released when the needle actually went through. She felt tears prick at her eyes. 

Barb felt just as bad as Poppy did, trying her best to comfort her while keeping her main focus the other's ear. Soft apologies and comforting kisses were sprinkled everytime Barb looked away from the needle. 

"Okay, I have to pull the needle out now, are you ready?"

The pop troll nodded, clenching her dress as Barb put the earring in. 

"Okay, we can take a break before we pierce the other one." Barb said, looking sympathetically towards Poppy. She opened her arms towards her girlfriend, who gladly took up the offer. 

Poppy smiled, it had hurt, but that was okay. Barb being there made everything hurt less, and the kisses certainly helped too. With a repeat of the process before, the hard part was over.

"I'm so sorry if it hurt popcorn", the rock troll apologized, before being shushed by her girlfriend. "Barb..." Poppy began, "I LOVE THEM!!" The rock queen smiled at that. It didn't make her feel less guilty, but she was glad the pink troll liked her earrings. Barb had special ones picked out for her starter earrings.

"I'm glad you like them Poppy."


End file.
